


.gg

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Feminization, M/M, Sexting, Two bros and one of them pretends to be a girl so they can sext "for the bants"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Lando and Max have a late-night talk.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	.gg

**LN4** Today at 03:37  
im not too sure about it  
you have some wierd ideas sometimes

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:39  
Come on dude its just one time

**LN4** Today at 03:39  
dont you think its pretty weird though  
not that i dont wanna do it but you know what im trying to say  
maybe it will get akward between the two of us later

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:39  
Its just playing pretend  
It wont be weird  
If you want I’ll even do the same for you in return or something  
With anyone you want

**LN4** Today at 03:40  
ok fine but i dont know how to do this  
dont expect me to be anygood at it  
what should i do now do i just talk about her tits or somthing  
im totally serious i have no idea

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:40  
When you said you were bad at this I didnt think you meant you were a complete virgin  
Just start out slow  
Tell me what you would do if you were her and we were together right now

**LN4** Today at 03:40  
ok  
i wou7ld do what i would want her to do with me i guess so like id start with kissing you  
maybe sit on your lap and take your shirt off  
and you can feel my tits against you  
and my hands are in youre hair and i pull a littlebit while i rub myself on your thigh  
maybe if you got hard i would be able to feel it

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:42  
Not bad for a total noob  
Your actually good at this for a first time  
I would spread your legs on me and make you grind on my thigh until you let me put my hand down your pants

**LN4** Today at 03:43  
fuck thsts fast  
at least take me for fucking dinner first 

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:43  
Cant wait for dinner, too hungry  
What would I find? If i touched you down there I mean?  
Inside your underwear

**LN4** Today at 03:44  
i dont know  
i geuss id be really nervous  
my pussy would be wet for you

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:46  
Fuck  
That’s so hot

**LN4** Today at 03:46  
yeah i didnt think it would feel lik this  
id want your fingers inside me cause id be so crazy for it

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:48  
I want to finger you  
I’m getting off right now  
Keep talking to me

**LN4** Today at 03:50  
sorry im kind nervous  
you shouldnt of told me that

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:52  
Why not? Its the truth  
I’m really hard and I like what you are saying

**LN4** Today at 03:53  
because it makes me fuckign nervous to talk more  
but its fine letsjust go back to talkin about how youre going to finger me or something

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:54  
Finger you? Like where  
I like when you are specific

**LN4** Today at 03:54  
i hate you  
i likeit when your fingers fuck my pussy

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:55  
Well then clearly you don’t hate me that much hahahaha  
Good girl

**LN4** Today at 03:57  
dont fucking say that  
would you play with my tits  
i want you to doit to me

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:57  
Yeah ofcourse  
I’d do anything you asked baby  
You deserve it  
I want to take care of you

**LN4** Today at 03:57  
stop saying things like that  
this is so fucking wierd max

**Max Verstappen** Today at 03:58  
It’s not  
Why do you say that?

**LN4** Today at 04:00  
cause  
i cant tell if your just roleplaying anymore  
if you talk to the girl or to real me

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:02  
Oh ok  
Well it’s whatever one you want it to be

**LN4** Today at 04:02  
well then you say myname  
cause i want to know its for real

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:03  
Lando you are so pretty  
I can’t wait to make you my good girl 

**LN4** Today at 04:05  
fuck  
i got 2 fingers in me now  
i think im going crazy

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:05  
Bet you look so good  
You have no fucking idea how hard I am

**LN4** Today at 04:06  
i do cause im  
so fking wet for you

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:07  
How are you this hot it’s not fair I thought you said you were bad  
I want to hear the sounds you make while you play with yourself

**LN4** Today at 04:08  
there all ugly and high like my voice  
youwould hate them

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:09  
No I wouldn’t stop saying shit you don’t know  
I like girls with high voices anwyay  
Its really cute  
Especially when they are horny

**LN4** Today at 04:11  
max im actually gonna cum  
please

**Max Verstappen** Today at 04:12  
I wanna see you right now  
Bet your face is so cute when you cum

LN4 started a call that lasted 2 hours. Today at 04:12

**LN4** Today at 06:37  
i cant beleive we actually did this  


**Max Verstappen** Today at 06:39  
I can  
It was really hot  
We should do it again actually

**LN4** Today at 06:40  
maybe once this quarentine shit is over  
we could  
you know

**Max Verstappen** Today at 06:40  
I don't know  
We could what? 

**LN4** Today at 06:40  
we oculd maybe do it in person you twat  
i could come over to your house  
or you could come to mine i guess both are good 

**Max Verstappen** Today at 06:41  
I'll think about it  
Night Lando 😘

**LN4** Today at 06:43  
fuck you  
good night  
can we call tomorrw 

**Max Verstappen** Today at 06:44  
Maybe  
Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO HORNY LOL.


End file.
